


Home: Fishing

by SargentCorn



Series: Home Sweet Home [3]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Cuddling, M/M, but in modern times, dad and son bonding time, gay cowboy dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargentCorn/pseuds/SargentCorn
Summary: Modern!Au where Hosea and Dutch are married, and with adopted sons Arthur and John.Actual summary: Hosea wants to go on a fishing trip, but there's no way Dutch is getting up soon.





	Home: Fishing

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy. Also, Hosea is Arthur's True Dad(tm). Nobody can change my mind.

The sunlight breaks through the window and lands on Dutch’s face. With a mumble, the man moves over onto his side breaking from his husband’s arms trying to escape the light. The sounds of sheets moving hover behind him, and two strong, but lean, arms wrap around him. A purr seems to release from deep in his chest as he curls back into his sweet fox’s arms. There’s a soft chuckle by his ear, and Hosea murmurs, “You awake, big cat?” Dutch groans in response. “I’ll take that as a no.” Lips are pressed against his forehead before Hosea departs from their bed to which Dutch responds with an annoyed groan while grasping for the warmth of his husband. Hosea simply laughs and tucks Dutch back in. “I want to go fishing, and there’s no way you’re getting out bed anytime soon.” Mumbling a sleepy agreement the younger man rolls over and goes back to sleep.

Hosea shuffles over to his clothes to dress for the day. He mentally goes through the items he knows are in his tackle box. Satisfied with the mental list in his head, Hosea heads out of their room, and down the hall. Quickly peaking into John’s room, Hosea feels a smile appear on his face as the young pre-teen sleeping in blanket roll of his own, just as Dutch was. Shaking his head, he closes the door quietly before peaking into Arthur’s room, and finding it neat and empty. _He must be out by the stables._ Hosea mused before heading down the stairs.

Opening the back door, the older man trudges down towards the stable on their property. Even as a young child, Arthur had adored horses. Anytime they had passed farmland, Arthur’s nose would be pressed to the window of the car drooling over the gorgeous and magnificent creatures in the pastures. It wasn’t very long after Arthur was adopted before the boy begged the two men for one, and neither one could resist the cute pout on Arthur’s face. Since then, Arthur could often be found in his free time cooing over the four horses they owned, especially his own Boadicea.

The soft whispering from said horse’s stall clued Hosea into where his beloved son was. He leans against the door, a wide smile appearing, as he observes Arthur running a comb through the blood bay thoroughbred’s tail. Hosea quietly watches Arthur before clearing his throat causing Arthur to jolt. “Sorry, but I wanted to see if you wanted to go fishing with me? There’s no way I’m going to get Dutch or John to come.”

“Sure.” Arthur replied while patting his mare before exiting the stall. The pair strode up to the house in silence, and Arthur opened the door for Hosea who murmured a quiet thank you. As the two moved to pack the rods into Hosea’s truck, they were greeted to the sight of John wrapped into a blanket, half asleep, and a piece of toast in his mouth. Something akin to a gruttal morning sounds from John before he disappears upstairs. Arthur shares a look with Hosea, and it’s not until they’re in the truck that the two burst into laughter.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say John is Dad’s biological son.” Arthur wheezed between laughs.

“Yeah.” Hosea replied while wiping a tear from his eye and starting the truck. As they head for the lake, the two occasional glance at each other before breaking into giggles once more.


End file.
